AUNQUE TRATEN NO PODRÁN DERRUMBARME
by sakura c11
Summary: AU. Jirafa, anorexica, palo y plana todo eso y mas me decían pero ahora he vuelto y con todas mis fuerzas. Olvídense de la ingenua y enamoradiza Lucy porque esa ya se murió, ahora vengo para cobrar mi venganza solo espérenme porque su mayor error a sido burlarse de mi.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es una historia que se me vino a la mente en la clase de Razonamiento Matemático y la escribí en mi ficha de trabajo así que casi me grita el profesor espero que les guste y no los interrumpo más.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima porque si fueran míos Natsu y Lucy tendrían 30 hijos ya estoy soñando como Juvia**

**"Amarse a sí mismo es reconocerse y elogiarse verbalmente. Es aprobar totalmente las propias acciones. Estar seguro de las propias habilidades. Amar el propio cuerpo y admirar la propia belleza."**

**Sondra Ray**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**2012**

LUCY POV.

Salí corriendo del colegio mientras dejaba atrás las risas de mis compañeros. Llegué a mi Escarabajo (es ese auto que tiene forma de escarabajo, no sé cómo se llama) lo abrí puse las llaves y arranqué lo más rápido que pude rumbo a mi apartamento.

En mi apartamento, me alegre de no haber aceptado ninguna compañera, pues no me imagino como entraría en mi estado estando ella adentro. Tiré las llaves de mi coche en la mesa y me metí al baño, abrí la llave de la ducha y deje que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo aún vestido, dejando así que se lleve el lodo y ponche junto a mis lágrimas y vergüenza.

Pero que tonta no me he presentado mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 17 años y acabo de regresar de mi baile de graduación en donde como se darán cuenta he sido otra vez objeto de burlas.

En mi cuarto, me quito delicadamente el vestido que mi madre uso en su fiesta de graduación. Me pongo al frente de mi espejo de cuerpo entero y me fijo que lo que dicen mis compañeros, si es que se les puede decir a si después de tantas maldades, tengo el pecho plana, no tengo curvas, soy muy delgada, uso braquets, lentes, mi cabello rubio hasta el cuello y todo maltratado. Soy alta y muy delgada, por eso me dicen: jirafa, anoréxica, plana y palo.

Sin darme cuenta me encuentro llorando y recordando todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora.

**FLASH BACK**

"Estaba a punto de entrar a mi salón de clases cuando de pronto se me cruza el chico alto, con un cuerpo de dios griego y muy pero muy guapo.

-_Hola tú eres la chica que siempre se sienta atrás ¿verdad?_-dijo él con esa sonrisa que hace que todos las chicas se derritieran y como verán yo no era la excepción.

_-S-s-sí s-s-soy y-yo- dije tartamudeando pues mi voz no salía por la hermosa, radiante y estúpida sonrisa que otorgaba, pero de eso mi di cuenta muy tarde._

_-Ah que bien quería decirte que no he hecho la tarea y quería saber si me la pasas-dijo él ahora con una sonrisa seductora._

_-S-sí claro toma- dije pasándole tontamente mi cuaderno en donde estaba mi tarea._

_Le tomo 5 minutos copiar la tarea mientras yo lo miraba alabándolo con la mirada. Se paró me miro y simplemente entró a la clase sin siquiera decirme gracias o algo."_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ese día seria el causante de todo este sufrimiento- dije para mí misma mientras otro recuerdo me venía a la memoria.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Yo estaba en mi casillero guardando mis cosas pues ya era hora de salida. Cuando me volteo lo veo ahí con su característica postura arrogante que me hace babear hasta el suelo._

_-Hola-paro un momento recordando mi nombre y dijo- ¿Lucy?_

_-Sí-dije con mis ojos puestos en su bello rostro._

_-Quería decirte que mañana es el baile de graduación y no tengo pareja porque termine con Lissana y ya que sé que nunca conseguirás con quien ir ¿qué te parece si vamos los dos?-me dijo ni siquiera mirándome._

_-Enserio- le dije con mis ojos soñadores_

_-Sí_

_-Claro que quiero ir contigo._

_-Ok entonces pasó por ti mañana a las 9-dijo el sin esperar a que le respondiera y se fue._

_Mientras que yo saltaba de alegría quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que __**ÉL **__ me había invitado el chico más guapo de la secundaria estaba que me quería morir. Y en mi euforia no me di cuenta de que cierta peliblanca me miraba"_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ojala me hubiera muerto ese día así no tendría ni estaría llorando así por todo lo que me han hecho. Tanto puede ser el odio de las personas que no les basto fastidiarme, burlarse de mí y golpearme desde primero de secundaria a quinto, pues me hicieron sentirme la escoria más insignificante del mundo en menos de 3 horas. Ahora el recuerdo causante de mi sufrimiento se metía en mi cabeza.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Como me prometió vino a recogerme a las 9 yo estaba con el vestido que mi madre usó en su baile de graduación el cual era un lila largo con tirantes llenos de brillos no me quedaba como a ella, pues se me caía en las caderas y en el pecho pero aun así me gustaba. Él me llevo en su auto sin decirme si me veía linda o algo parecido. Cuando llegamos pasamos de largo a los fotógrafos entramos y nos dirigimos a una mesa todos nos veían con cara de que iba a haber un apocalipsis, pues era cierto no siempre ves a la nerd del salón entrar junto al chico más guapo del colegio. Nos sentamos estuvimos 10 minutos sentados luego él se paró y me dijo:_

_-Voy por una bebida, ya vuelvo-se iba a alejando y ni siquiera me pregunto si quería beber algo._

_Lo espere 30 minutos y no se aparecía. Es en eso que veo a una cabellera blanca sentarse en donde estuvo él. Era Lissana, ella tenía un cuerpo muy proporcionado y seria modelo pero era muy baja para eso. Me miró de arriba para abajo luego se detuvo en mi cara y me dijo:_

_-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamabas?-me estaba sonriendo de una manera que parecía forzada pero mi estúpida mente no quiso percatarse de ese detalle._

_-Soy Lucy- le dije_

_-Ah así que Lucy y porque no te había visto antes_

_-Estoy en tu mismo salón_

_-Así no me digas yo ni enterada. Bueno, fue lindo conversar contigo.-se paró y se dirigió hacia un chico mientras movía sus caderas._

_Ya eran las 12 y ni pista de Él. Yo seguía sentada ahí mirando cómo se divertían todos cuando el mismo chico al que Lisssana se había acercado subió al escenario, agarró el micrófono y dijo:_

_-Bueno es hora anunciar a la reina del baile de graduación. La cual es … Lucy._

_En ese momento sentí como todo el mundo volteaba a verme mientras yo no me lo creía como iba a ser yo la reina si ni siquiera se acordaban que existía. Todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral hasta que Lissana se me acercó me agarró del brazo y me llevaba a rastras hacia el escenario._

_-Vamos, Lucy querida sube de una vez que tu corona te espera- me dijo Lissana mientras me aventaba al escenario._

_Yo estaba parada en el escenario cuando de repente el chico se baja del escenario y va detrás del telón y Lissana dice:_

_-Por ser la reina del baile de graduación te tengo un regalito, Ahora._

_Yo no entendí al primer segundo pero después lo comprendí cuando me cayó lodo desde el techo. Todos se comenzaron a reír._

_-Eso te pasa por meterte con lo que me pertenece mi querida reina- dijo Lissana mientras me tiraba bocaditos y los demás la seguían. Mire como me tiraban cosas mientras se reían pero una risa en especial me llamó la atención y era la de él, el chico que me invitó y ahora se burlaba. No pude controlar mis lágrimas y lloré mientras corría por el salón, los pasillos hasta que llegue a la salida."_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Lloré un momento, pero me seque con furia mis lágrimas mientras me dije:

-Esto no se va a quedar así me vengare de ti Lissana y también de tu noviecito Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

** Bueno se que se preguntaran porque subes una nueva historia y tienes otra botada en el capitulo 3 por un mes entero pues verán tenia la mitad del próximo capitulo pero llegó mi cumpleaños y no pude continuarlo luego me fui a la casa de mi tía y me quede una semana después comenze el ICPNA y el colegio me dejaron trabajos y recién hoy he tenido un tiempo libre se que no es una escusa. Bueno ahora espero que les haya gustado porque en cierta forma tiene parte de mi vida pues en primero de secundaria y segundo yo era un palo alta delgada y sin cuerpo. Los apodos que están ahí me los decían en verdad y bueno me afectaba un poco pero como les dije entre hace dos semanas al colegio. El primer día que llegue todos los hombres(perver people como le dice mi amiga) se me quedaron mirando y yo como que me sentí intimidada pues en las vacaciones saque cuerpo y ahora soy alta, delgada, con una cinturita de 58, pelo hasta la cadera amarrado en una cola alta y según mi familia una bella sonrisa.Y en los recreos aun se me quedan mirando y yo como que digo dejen de comerme con la mirada no ven que es un colegio de creo que hable demasiado de mi vida así que los dejo y si son buenos me darían un review siiii por favor.**

**Chauuuuuuu! **


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Lamento a verlos hecho esperar pero me voy que me apuran **_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

POV. LUCY

**2014** **EN EL AEROPUERTO DE MAGNOLIA**

-Al fin llegamos – dijo mi amiga Juvia y novia de mi hermanastro

-Sí, ya era hora-dijo Gray, mi hermanastro.

-Y ¿cómo se siente volver a Magnolia Lu-chan? –dijo Juvia

-Juvia – le resondro Gray

-Ah, Juvia lo siente mucho – dijo arrepentida.

-No te preocupes Juvia. Tú sabes que eso lo supere hace mucho tiempo-le dije

-Yo aun así te voy a ayudar a vengarte de ese mal nacido, como se atreve a haberle hecho eso a mí preciosa, hermosa, pequeña y dulce hermanita –decía Gray

-Ahhh , Juvia ama cuando Gray-sama se pone tan cariñoso-decía al punto de desmayarse y con corazones en los ojos Juvia.

-Ya ya lo de la venganza me voy a encargar yo y Juvia por favor intenta no morir antes de llegar a los apartamentos que compramos.

-OK.

EN EL APARTAMENTO DE LUCY

-Bueno veo que todas mis cosas están aquí-dije observando el espacioso lugar lleno de mis cajas

-Sí. Bueno Lu me gustaría ayudarte pero Juvia y yo nos tenemos que ir para ver las cosas de nuestro apartamento, no te importa que te dejemos sola -me dijo Gray

-No, claro que no ustedes también tienen que realizar sus cosas así que vallan no más- les dije

-Está bien, pero si pasa algo nos llamas ya o vienes a nuestro apartamento está a solo 4 cuadras de aquí.

-Ya, Gray no te preocupes tanto. Voy a estar bien- le dije para tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta con Juvia delante de él.

-Tienes nuestra dirección verdad, por si acaso te la escribí y la pegué en el refrigerador también está el número del aparta…

No le deje terminar y le cerré la puerta en la cara, pues si seguía en su fase hermano-híper-mega-archí-súper-protector nunca se iría de ahí.

Ya en la soledad de mi apartamento me puse a recordar cuando todo mejoró en mi vida desde que mi padre me dio la gran noticia que mejoraría mi vida.

**FLASH BACK**

Ya ha pasado 1 semana desde que ocurrió lo de la graduación ahora estoy pensando dar el examen de admisión de la universidad Fairy Tail una de las mejores de toda Magnolia.

En eso suena el teléfono.

-Aló- dije

_-Hola princesa_

_-¡Papá!, que alegría escucharte._

_-Sé que es muy repentino pero quería decirte que me pienso casar dentro de 1 año. Y desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo. _

_Al principio me quedé como en shock pero reaccione y le dije._

_-¿C-con quién te vas a casar?_

_-Con Ur ,te acuerdas de ella _

_-Sí, si me acuerdo._

_-Ur te quiere conocer mejor por eso me dijo que te invitara antes de la boda a que te quedes un año aquí con nosotros._

_En ese instante mi mente iba a decir que no, pero lo pensé mejor y si iba a Ucrania (ahí supuestamente vive su papá pues no me acuerdo de donde era)por un año podría ser posible que aquí se olviden de lo que sucedió. _

_-Sí, me encantaría estar presente el día de tu boda y conocer a Ur así que, que te parece si viajo mañana._

_-Claro por su puesto me encantaría tener lo antes posible a mi niña._

_-Entonces te veo mañana._

_-Te estaré esperando con ansias._

_-Yo también, adiós papá._

_-Adiós, princesa._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y ciertamente fue un acierto a ver ido con mi papá. Al conocer a Ur me di cuenta de que era una mujer muy luchadora pues no muchos tienen la fuerza de criar una hija sola y adoptar a dos niños más. Además ella me ayudo a quererme a mí misma .Aunque con el tiempo desarrolle mi cuerpo, fui al gimnasio con Ultear la hija mayor de Ur. Gray y Lyon también fueron de gran ayuda mostrando ese cariño sobreprotector que adoro aunque a veces se pasen, sé que estarán ahí para ayudarme cuando más los necesite.

Bueno, hay que dejar de ponerse sentimental Lucy, pues hay mucho trabajo que hacer – me dije a mi misma antes de ponerme a trabajar.

Después de dos horas logré terminar de ordenar todo. Estoy sudorosa será mejor que me dé un baño. Me demore 40 minutos en la ducha pues ese baño era necesario después de tanto trabajo. Decidí vestirme con un vestido negro floreado unos 10 cm. antes de la rodilla y unos tacones rosados.

Mire el reloj y eran las 10 de la mañana así que decidí ir al supermercado a comprar las cosas necesarias para mi refrigerador. Antes de salir agarré mis lentes de sol, pues aún estamos en verano y afuera hace calor.

Caminando vi el hermoso parque que a veces me escuchaba llorar cuando me escondía en sus arbustos después de alguna burla de mis ex compañeros, también pase por mi antigua escuela que no quiero ni mencionar. Decidí pasar de largo pues si no me traerían malos recuerdos.

En el supermercado agarré un carrito y me dispuse a llenarlo con todo lo necesario para mi alimentación. Cuando termine, me dirigí a la caja de pago. Ahí una chica muy amable me atendió.

Cuando salí del supermercado camine hasta mi apartamento y como a 1 cuadra de mi destino alguien sale de una puerta muy apurado y se choca conmigo haciéndome tirar una bolsa.

Miró mi bolsa en el suelo y me alegro de que no se haya roto o abierto nada de lo que llevaba. Pero en eso me doy cuenta de que alguien me mira. Levantó la vista y siento que toda mi alegría se va al tacho en un segundo pues, lo veo parado frente a mí vestido con un jean y una camisa blanca remangada y con los primeros botones desabrochados y claro con su infaltable postura de "soy el rey del mundo así que besa mis pies". Siento que su mirada recorre todo mi cuerpo y me da unas ganas de tirarle un puñetazo en los ojos para que no me vuelva a mirar así. En eso me sonríe y me dice:

-Lo siento, hermosa. Estaba apurado, además no te he visto por aquí antes que te parece si de recompensa te invito a tomar algo en mi casa y de paso te conozco mejor. ¿Qué dices?

Acaso es un idiota, me digo mentalmente pues parece que no me ha reconocido. Eso me puede ayudar a vengarme de este estúpido.

-Ay, que tarado no te he dicho mi nombre – me dice sonriéndome seductoramente – Me llamó Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.

-Oh, ¡hola Natsu!- digo con un fingido sonido de sorpresa - ¿No te acuerdas de mí? – miró que frunce el ceño tratando de recordarme seguro entre la innumerable lista de chicas con las que se ha metido en la cama.

-No me acuerdo – me dice mientras me mira con interés

Bien Lucy es hora de soltar la bomba. Me muero de ganas de ver su cara cuando le diga.

-Soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia –él aún tiene su cara de confusión, así que decido liberarlo de sus dudas –la chica de la que te burlabas en secundaria ¿ahora si te acuerdas, Natsu? –termino diciendo con mi voz algo parecida al veneno.

En eso sonrió mientras veo como su cara se vuelve un mundo de emociones, entre ellas sorpresa. Me mira atónito de pies a cabeza mientras balbucea algo que no entiendo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Lamento mucho la demora es que tuvo un bloqueo mental horrible y no sabia que escribir lo lei como 10 veces y aun así nada y la inspiración vino a mi el ultimo día de vacaciones a las 11 de la noche**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

POV. LUCY

Él sigue balbuceando cosas de las cuales solo entiendo "cómo es posible" y "no me lo puedo creer". Como sigue diciendo incoherencias preferí hablar.

-Ay que estúpido ni hablar puedes. Bueno mejor me voy no vaya a ser que tu estupidez sea contagiosa – dije acto seguido pase por su costado y seguí mi camino.

POV. NATSU

La vi alejarse y salí de mi shock. Como cambian las cosas y las personas. Bueno creo que mejor me muevo porque si no Lissana es capaz de matar a alguien si es que la dejo plantada. Mientras caminaba a la cafetería me puse a pensar en la chica Lucy. Es muy bonita ahora a comparación de como era en secundaria y parece que me odia pero eso se puede arreglar al fin y al cabo todas caen ante mi. Antes de darme cuenta ya había llegado a la cafetería.

Entre y vi a una molesta muy molesta Lissana sentada en una mesa al costado de una ventana tomando un americano. Me acerqué y antes de que le dijera algo ella hablo con ese horrible pitido que tiene su voz

-Llegas tarde, muy tarde

-Hola para ti también, si me encontré con alguien y nos quedamos conversando- dije mientras tomaba asiento

-Bueno en fin – dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno muy meloso que ni siquiera sé cómo mis tímpanos siguen bien después de haber escuchado su voz que se parece a cuando pasas las uñas en una pizarra – Natsu adivina va a venir mi hermana de viaje. Te conté que ella es modelo verdad

-SÍ – le respondí dudoso

-Bien cuando llegue la voy a convencer de que me presente a su manager para poder entrar al mundo del modelaje y ser famosa como siempre quise

- Pero no te habían dicho que no en las otras empresas que fuiste – le dije recordando cuando la tuve que sacar a rastras de esas empresas mientras ella decía que no sabían valorar un talento como el de ella

-Sí, pero esos eran estúpidos que no saben lo que yo puedo dar

-Aja – simplemente atine a decir y deje de escucharla perdiéndome en mis pensamientos preguntándome ¿Por qué estoy con Lissana? A si porque es la más popular de la universidad y tiene buen cuerpo, pero es tan antipática creo que deberían darme una medalla por soportarla o ponerle un bozal al menos. Solo habla de ella aunque ni que me importe mucho hablar con ella, pero es insoportable…

Hubiera seguido pensando pero la peliblanca me despertó y me dijo

-Me estas escuchando Natsu.

-Ah si – ya me aburrí de estar escuchándola – tengo cosas que hacer así que Chao

- Oye Natsu no me puedes dejar aquí – escuche que me decía mientras yo iba saliendo de la cafetería.

-¡NATSU! – escuche una silla moverse eso significa que se paró, pero antes de que saliera un camarero la detuvo.

-Señorita antes de salir tiene que pagar lo que consumió

De ahí ya no escuche más pues me aleje pero de pronto sentí que alguien se colgaba de mi cuello gire y vi a Lissana antes de decirme.

-Natsu, querido me acompañas tengo que ir a conseguir una cartera.

-Pero ya tienes suficientes carteras si en tu casa tienes un armario lleno de carteras.

-Nunca es suficiente además tengo dinero y en algo me lo tendré que gastar ¿no?

-Y ¿porque no ahorras?

-No, el dinero no se ha hecho para ahorrar se ha hecho para gastar. Así que vamos.

No espero a que yo le conteste porque me arrastro hasta su auto. Y me llevó.

POV. LUCY

Llegué a mi departamento. Deje las bolsas en la mesa y comí.

En la sala, prendí el televisor y ¡OH! Sorpresa justo en ese momento estaba dando una de esas películas en la cual la chica fea se vuelve bonita y recién en ese momento el chico se da cuenta que la quiere y PUF mágicamente son novios y felices para siempre. Antes me hubiera gustado ver esa película pues me hubiera dado esperanzas, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que quedarte con el chico no necesariamente te puede hacer feliz. Y yo soy un claro ejemplo de eso pue soy feliz sí pero por mi familia.

En cambio otros, hay me dejo, sin él no puedo ni quiero vivir así que me suicido. Es decir son tan tarados para morir por un amor acaso no se aman a sí mismos. Sí puedo entender que lo amabas pero, puedes rehacer tu vida centrándote en tus estudios o trabajo no digo que dejes de lado el amor solo trata de ampliar tu mente. Sal con tus amigos, visita a alguna tía lejana que no visitabas o saca a tu perro a pasear y si no tienes a tu gato o a tu pez, pollo, cuy, ave o cualquier animal que tengas y si no tienes cómprate o ya saca a pasear a tu hermano, primo o sobrino. También puedes hacer ejercicio a que mujer no le gustaría tener un cuerpo de súper modelo o a los hombres un cuerpo marcado no digo que se inscriban en el gimnasio más caro, porque se pueden hacer rateros y corren embalados ahí hacen ejercicio pero una cosa debe estar clara y es que debes hacerlo por ti para sentirte feliz contigo mismo pues a la persona que siempre debes amar es a ti.

En fin, apagué el televisor porque si no juro que le tiraba algo pues me sacaba de mis casillas porque esa no es la realidad. Las cosas no siempre suceden como queríamos. Y yo lo aprendí de la peor manera con la burla. Porque sentirte objeto de burlas no es nada bonito te hacen sentir peor que una cucaracha te bajan la autoestima y te llegan a dañar emocionalmente. Y tú de tanto daño y cosas que te hacen ya crees lo que te dicen y piensas las salidas más fáciles pero siempre recordé lo fácil no siempre es lo mejor así que preferí luchar por el camino difícil.

En eso escuche el timbre y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Gray, Juvia pasen

-Hola hermanita.

-Hola Lu-chan

Los lleve a la sala y se sentaron.

-Y a que debo el honor de que hayan decidido visitar mi humilde morada- dije en un tono burlón

-Ja ja ja muy graciosa – me dijo sarcásticamente Gray

-Pues Juvia se ha dado cuenta de que no conoce mucho la ciudad así que he decido ir a conocerla antes de que ingresemos a la universidad –me dijo Juvia

-Pues claro Juvia encantada te llevo pero ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

-A comprar ropa- me dijo sonriendo

-Pues que esperamos vamos

2 Horas más tarde

Pov. Normal

-Muero … mis pies … me duelen – decía un moribundo Gray – como pueden soportar caminar tanto si yo a las justas puedo y ellas encima con tacos como si nada – termino de decir mientras se sentaba

-Ni que lo digas yo llevó 3 horas y me dijo que solo iba a ser un rato – le respondió la voz de un desconocido sentándose a su lado – y solo me trae para cargarle las bolsas.

Gray volteo y vio al dueño de esa voz un chico probablemente de su misma edad. (Casi todos tienen la misma edad)

-Y ¿con quien estas tú? – le dijo el chico

-Con mi novia y mi hermana

-Ohh dos lo lamento por ti – dijo el chico mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro como dándole apoyo -Felizmente yo solo estoy con mi novia.

Gray decidió seguir hablando con el chico para matar el tiempo hasta que escucho una voz chillona que gritaba en su dirección.

-¡MI AMOR YA TERMINE, VAMONOS NATSU!

Y ahí fue cuando Gray se dio cuenta de que el chico de su costado era Natsu, el novio de esa chica y la persona que hizo llorar a su hermana

* * *

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios como dije arriba lo siento mucho por demorar **

**¿Qué le hará Gray a Natsu? ¿Se encontrara Lissana con Lucy?**

**Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**


End file.
